N'oublier jamais
by Yuleo
Summary: On n'annonce pas sa non-binarité entre le fromage et le dessert. Entre le dessert et le café, c'est mieux. "Et l'enfant que j'aime moi, Se battrait même contre les rois"


Bonjour bonjour !

J'ai écrit cet OS pour la journée internationale de la visibilité trans. En mars oui. Vous vous doutez bien qu'il n'était pas prêt vu qu'il sort deux mois plus tard. Donc ouais, au final il sort pour la journée contre l'homophobie et la transphobie. On reste dans le thème !

Pour celleux qui serait intéressé.e.s, Xion est le personnage principal de ma fanfic "L'asterviateur et la petite princesse" et aussi de "Chère Petite Princesse". Donc hésitez pas à aller jeter un œil si cela vous plait.

Je remercie _Leptitloir_ pour son aide (comme d'hab) ! Que ferai-je sans lui...

Berf, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le son du tic-tac de l'horloge semble se répercuter sur les murs de la pièce. Ses yeux sont fixés sur le bol rempli de fromage blanc qui trône sur la table. Comme d'habitude, il est enseveli sous une tonne de sucre malgré les protestations de son père. Mais ce soir, Xion n'a pas faim.

 _Si l'enfant sourit dans la nuit  
C'est parce l'ombre ne l'atteint pas_

Iel fredonne cette comptine que sa mère avait inventé spécialement pour les moments où ça n'allait pas. Pour lui donner du courage. Et ce soir, iel en a bien besoin. Sa belle-mère mange avec appétit son fromage au coulis de cerise, totalement occupée à demander des conseils à son père pour la nouvelle bibliothèque. Se sont eux, ses adversaires ce soir. Parce que, vraiment, comment on annonce à sa famille qu'on est trans ?

 _Si l'enfant est tendre et gentil  
C'est parce que le ciel n'attend pas_

Parce que ouais, Xion n'a jamais été quelqu'un de difficile. Même pendant la maladie de sa mère, iel était calme, un vrai soutien pour son père. Et lorsqu'il s'est remarié, iel a fait en sorte que sa belle-mère se sente à l'aise. « Pour aller au paradis », « parce qu'être gentil c'est bien », et toutes ces choses entendues depuis toujours. Jamais aller à l'encontre de ses parents ou des règles de la société. Donc ça fait peur de soudainement franchir cette limite, d'annoncer soudainement que, le féminin, bah c'est pas top. Pour eux ça va sortir de nulle part, ce sera soudain. Mais ça fait tellement longtemps que ça trotte dans sa tête, que le problème cherche une solution sans en trouver. Elle s'était présentée d'elle-même, sur un site quelconque. La non-binarité. Le neutre. Pas il, pas elle. Juste iel. Avec les accords au masculin vu qu'il faut choisir entre l'un ou l'autre en français. Le « ma chérie » lui grince dans les oreilles à chaque fois que quelqu'un ose le prononcer, alors iel a choisi.

 _Et l'enfant que j'aime moi  
Se battrait même contre les rois_

Comment vont-ils le prendre ? Il y a une tonne de témoignages sur des personnes qui ont été reniées, mises à la porte, etc. Et iel ne sait pas ce que son père en pense. Pas du tout même. Il n'a jamais parlé de son avis sur la communauté LGBT+. Sa belle-mère, un peu plus, elle a un ou deux amis gays et elle semble safe. Mais l'homosexualité, c'est très différent de la transidentité. Sa mère lui manque là. Elle aurait su quoi faire, quoi dire. Elle aurait accepter les révélations avec un sourire aux lèvres rempli d'amour en concluant par « S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir ! » Oui, vraiment, sa mère lui manque horriblement. Elle aurait su quand on révèle ce genre de chose. Sérieusement ! Ça demande une préparation minutieuse, ne serait-ce qu'interne.

 _Si l'enfant joue avec la vie  
Ce n'est pas pour qu'elle le quitte_

Quelquefois, iel avait hésité, peut-être que juste… sauter du premier étage, passer sous un bus… Toutes ces choses-là seraient plus facile. La différence lui colle à la peau depuis toujours, et maintenant elle colle à son genre. Faut dire que ce n'est pas avec une mère poète qui éloigne la banalité qu'iel aurait pu grandir autrement. Mais ça éloigne des autres aussi, malheureusement. Bon, il y avait bien Roxas depuis le CP. Mais quand iel lui avait parlé transidentité, non-binarité et tout ça il l'avait regardé sans comprendre. Sans vraiment intégrer quoi que ce soit. Il avait dû se dire que c'était encore un de ses délires. Et Vanitas, qui avait faire genre que « ouais on s'en fout, t'es qui t'es » mais qui ne lea genrait jamais correctement. Iel en était venu à le frapper à chaque fois, et même ça, ça ne fonctionnait qu'une fois sur cinq. Et les autres se trompaient une fois sur deux, ne comprenaient rien voire ne voulaient pas changer leurs habitudes. Seule Larxene avait vraiment fait un effort, chose étonnante quand on connait son caractère. C'était la seule à ne faire aucune faute. Mais les autres… Lorsqu'on en vient à se battre même contre ses amis pour se faire appeler correctement, le désespoir s'empare facilement de nous. Et devoir continuer cette lutte à la maison… Où trouver cette force ?

 _Si l'enfant danse sous la pluie  
C'est parce que la liberté d'être l'habite_

Iel touille son fromage du bout de sa cuillère. Comment on annonce ce genre de chose ? Ça fait plusieurs jours que la question trotte dans sa tête sans que rien ne lui vienne. Plusieurs jours qu'iel ne se sent pas à l'aise avec eux. Son père fronce les sourcils en lea voyant jouer avec la nourriture.

\- Mange.

\- Mmmm…

Oui, iel a demandé un fromage, alors iel doit le finir. Règle stricte de la maison. Plein de règles strictes qu'iel a appris à contourner au fur et à mesure des âges. Avec l'aide sa mère avant. Seul.e, désormais. Sa belle-mère entre dans la pièce avec des petits gâteaux. Et iel se conforte dans son idée, on n'annonce pas la non-binarité entre le fromage et le dessert. Avec l'aide de quelques biscuits, le fromage finit par atterrir dans son estomac.

\- Tu veux un café ma chérie ?

Panique et réflexe, tout s'embrouille dans sa tête donc iel se lève d'un bond, comme un ressort.

\- Je ne suis pas une fille !

Non, on n'annonce pas sa non-binarité entre le fromage et le dessert. Entre le dessert et le café, c'est mieux.

 _Et l'enfant que j'aime moi  
N'a jamais peur d'être soi_

Un silence lui répond, un long silence. Ses pensées s'embrouillent et iel sent ses joues chauffer.

\- Je… j'aime pas le féminin et… Je… Ca fait un moment et… Le iel c'est mieux… Non ! Le neutre ! Genre, iel, tout ça…. Heu… Y, y a des sites si vous voulez… Mais je préfère le masculin ! Genre « mon cheri »… Ou non, je préfère qu'on genre pas… mais je…

C'est une catastrophe, un total échec. C'est incompréhensible. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Bordel ! Le silence meurtri un peu plus son cœur à chaque seconde qui passe. Et iel finit par se dire que c'est foutu, que jamais plus il n'y aura une place pour iel dans cette famille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Iel inspire à fond pour essayer de chasser les larmes. Son explication est trop floue et soudaine. Il faut poser les choses à plat, développer le pourquoi du comment. S'ouvrir.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous m'appeliez « elle ». Je… je suis trans… Je préfère le neutre. Ni il ni elle, iel. C'est pour éviter de genrer. Neutre quoi…

Iel peut presque voir les rouages tourner au-dessus de leur tête. Ça ne va pas être facile à intégrer, à utiliser tous les jours. Surtout quand on en n'a jamais entendu parler. Iel a peur de se faire rejeter mais une petite voix lui murmure « qui sait… ».

\- Donc le neutre ? « Iel » c'est ça ?

\- Ou-ouais… Avec les accords masculins. Parce que le neutre existe pas. Enfin les accords neutres. En français du moins.

Les mots s'échappent de sa bouche à une vitesse folle. Comme s'ils étaient pressés de sortir, pressés d'être reconnus et écoutés. Enfin. Enfin ça sort ! Enfin iel peut leur en parler ! Même si ça ne se passe pas vraiment comme prévu.

\- Je… J'aimerai changer de prénom aussi…

Les yeux de son père semblent soudainement peser bien lourd. Iel a un prénom trop « féminin » qui ne lui correspond pas. Et aussi, parce que son prénom, son père l'a choisi sans écouter sa mère. Iel le sait, sa famille en parlait durant son enfance comme si iel ne comprenait rien à ce qu'ils disaient. Et iel sait pourquoi son surnom a toujours été « mon aster » et pas un quelconque nom animalier, comme les autres. Parce que sa mère prenait sa revanche sur son père. Sa belle-mère prend doucement la parole.

\- Ça fait un peu beaucoup à avaler tu sais…

\- Je sais mais… Je veux tout mettre à plat !

La panique coule à flot dans son organisme. Peur peur peur.

\- Je… Vous avez cas considérer ça comme un surnom…

Parce qu'après des heures de recherches, iel a fini par trouver son nouveau nom. Et tous ses camarades l'appellent comme ça depuis la rentrée, iel y a veillé. Même les profs, à force de l'entendre être interpelé par les autres. L'effet de groupe a bien fonctionné. Contrairement au pronom et aux accords...

\- Ecoute, on peut en reparler plus tard ? Le temps que nous y réfléchissions et que –

\- Non !

Iel sait ce que son père a voulu dire : laisse-nous du temps pour intégrer. Mais iel ne veut pas, ne peut pas attendre avant de parler encore. La prochaine fois, peut-être que son courage ne sera plus là.

\- Écoutons jusqu'au bout chéri. Nous y réfléchirons lorsque nous aurons tous les éléments en main.

Iel jette un regard reconnaissant à sa belle-mère. Son père soupire et hoche la tête pour l'inciter à continuer.

\- Xion.

\- Xion ?

\- J'ai chosi Xion. C'est une prononciation dérivée du prénom Shion.

\- C'est le nom japonais de l'aster tataricus, c'est ça ?

On peut compter sur la belle-mère fleuriste pour mettre le doigt sur ce qui gêne. Parce que oui, iel veut s'appeler « aster », ou « n'oublier jamais ». Pour ne jamais oublier sa mère, son combat, ses poèmes, et ce qu'elle lui a enseigné. Parce que iel ne veut rien oublier.

\- Ecoute, nous allons en parler avec ton père. Mais personnellement, je ne vois aucun problème à t'appeler Xion.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Pour le… « iel » se sera un peu plus compliqué. Mais je pense que nous pourrions faire un effort

Et iel pourrait en pleurer, là. Même si son père n'est pas vraiment convaincu, au vu du regard qu'il a, et que ça va être compliqué à lui faire intégrer tout ça. Sa belle-mère est de son côté pour l'aider. Iel n'est plus seul.e. Et ça, ça donne du courage pour continuer la bataille. Pour qu'un jour, tout le monde puisse l'appeler avec les bons pronoms.

\- Et aussi, je suis bi.e !

 _Et l'enfant que j'aime moi  
Se bat toujours pour soi_


End file.
